


An Eventful Morning

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, kaneki is wearing Hide's shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from an OTP challenge on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eventful Morning

Hide only just awoken from a long sleep, about 10 hours worth. He stretched his limbs and popped his back and neck in the process. After long periods of sleep like this one, Hide tends to be even more tired, unenthusiastic, and overall lazy; he might have to convince Kaneki that he can’t do anything productive because he’s so tired, not that it will convince his half-ghoul boyfriend at all. Speaking of Kaneki, Hide rolled over to Kaneki’s side of the bed to see if he was there. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t; there was no way Kaneki was going to spend extra hours in bed while Hide continued to sleep like a log.

Normally Hide would roll over and would roll on top of Kaneki, letting the blond know he wasn’t alone, but this time Kaneki had gotten up and was probably in the living room or kitchen while sipping coffee and reading a book. With a whine, Hide got up and searched for his shirt, which he could not for the life of him find. He only whined some more and dragged his feet into the living room/ kitchen combo and found his boyfriend in a very appealing and delicious outfit or lack thereof that Hide was looking forward a matter of seconds ago.

“… is that… is that my shirt”

Kaneki looked up from his book. He was leaning against the counter, one leg crossed over the other, and had a glowing smile on his lips and half-lidded bright eyes.

“Hm?” Kaneki tilted his head a bit. “Oh. Yeah, I hope you don’t mind. It’s my favorite shirt to wear.”

Mind? Kaneki could take Hide’s entire wardrobe and wouldn’t mind. The thing that was catching Hide’s eyes was the fact that it looked like Kaneki was only just wearing the damn shirt. Hide eyes fell on Kaneki’s thick, toned thighs that were calling to the human to be bitten and marked. Hide looked at those long legs that he only wanted wrapped around his waist.

 _“What the fuck, Kaneki! This isn’t fair, you asshole,”_ was all Hide screamed in his head.

Hide saw the biggest shit eating grin Kaneki could make; Kaneki knew he got Hide in his clutches and intends to reel him in like a fish on a hook.

Hide glided over and trapped Kaneki between his body and the counter though the half-ghoul only smirked at the blond.

Hide’s hand placed themselves on Kaneki’s bottom-he was definitely not wearing anything but the shirt-and squeezed, inducing a gasp from Kaneki, who still had that smirk on his face.

“I do mind,” Hide whispered in his ear before kissing Kaneki’s neck.”Ask next time.” And pulled off the shirt, tossing it to somewhere unknown in the kitchen.

Hide wouldn’t be able to use any excuses to stay in today.


End file.
